Life Of A Victor
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Sequel to The Clove Games. This is the life of Clove, a Victor of the Hunger Games. Takes place in an alternate version of Catching Fire. CLATO! Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Third person POV

Clove couldn't be happier. She was married to Cato, the love of her life, and they had an adorable 5 year old daughter. Clove had named her after Glimmer; because Glimmer was the only person she considered a friend, as well as Marvel. Glimmer's full name was Glimmer Lena Pearson. She had Cato's blonde hair, and Clove's brown eyes.

Clove's POV

″Mommy, I'm tired.″ Glimmer said to me. Her, Cato, and I were in the living room of our house in the Victor's Village. Cato was asleep on one couch, his whole body sprawled out. Glimmer was sitting next to me on a couch. The couch we were sitting on was across from the couch Cato was lying on.

It was late at night.

″All right, sweetie, go to your room, and I'll tuck you into bed.″ I said to her. We got off the couch, and Glimmer walked to her room. I followed her.

Glimmer's room walls were light blue, and her bedspread was white. The floor was made of mahogany wood. Apparently the Capitol is has an obsession with mahogany. Every fucking wooden thing in our house is mahogany. And we have a lot of wood in our house.

Glimmer pulled the blanket over her body.

″Mommy, can you tell me a bedtime story before I go to sleep?″ Glimmer asked. She was so cute. There was no way I could refuse.

″Of course sweetheart.″ I said. I decided to tell her a story my mom told me when I was her age.

″This story is called The Man With The Three Daughters.″ I told Glimmer. I began to tell the story. **(A/N: This story is written by me. I didn't just get some random story off the internet.)**

″There once was a poor old widowed man with three daughters, each of marrying age. The oldest one, Victoria, was the most beautiful of all three. The second oldest, Josephine, was less beautiful than Victoria, but more beautiful than the youngest one, Alice. One day, a rich young man of marrying age came to visit the poor old man and his daughters. The young man offered the poor old man money in exchange for Victoria's hand in marriage. The poor old man told the young man that Victoria couldn't get married until her two sisters got married, so the young man chose to marry Josephine.″

″Josephine was a very mean person, and the young man despised mean people, so he divorced her and married Alice. Alice was the nicest person ever, and the young man fell in love with her more and more each day. This story teaches us that beauty is not just about what's on the outside, it's also about what's on the inside.″ Glimmer immediately fell asleep the minute I finished telling the story.

I kissed her forehead and walked out of her room, and back to the living room.

I gently shook Cato's shoulders. He opened his eyes groggily.

″Is something wrong, Clove?″ He asked sleepily.

″No″, I said. ″I just think it's time for you to get your ass of that couch. You've been on it all day.″

″You're right, I have.″ Cato said. ″Let's go sleep in our own bed.″

Third person POV

Clove and Cato made their way to their room. Once they were in bed, they fell asleep. Cato held Clove in his arms securely. Clove rested her head on his chest.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Third person POV

The next morning, the very loud sound of the house's doorbell ringing startled Cato and Clove enough to fall out of bed. They landed on the floor with a loud thud. They landed on their stomachs.

″Ouch,″ Clove said with a groan.

Clove and Cato picked themselves up off the floor and changed out of their pajamas into clothes. Then they went to answer the door.

Clove opened the door to find herself face to face with President Snow.

_This can't be good_, Clove thought. She knew for a fact that President Snow only showed up at a Victor's house when he wanted something from them.

Cato's POV

″What do you want, Snowflake?″ Clove snapped.

″You will address me as Mr. President, President Snow, or Mr. Snow. Not Snowflake.″ Snow snapped.

″But Snowflake suits you so much better.″ Clove said to him. Snow glared at her.

″Cut to the chase, President Snow.″ I said to him. ″You're obviously here for a reason.″

″You're right, Cato, I did come for a reason.″ Snow said to me.

″And what's that reason?″ I asked him.

″I am in need of your services.″ Snow said to both me and Clove.

″What do you mean?″ Clove asked Snow.

″The next Hunger Games are coming up; the 75th Hunger Games.″ Snow said.

For some odd reason, there were no Games for two straight years.

″I wasoriginally goingto make the 75th Games a Quarter Quell, but the Gamemakers made me change my mind. The District 2 Tributes need mentors and trainers. I would like you two to be those mentors and trainers, because Enobaria and Brutus quit mentoring and training Tributes.″ Snow said to both me and Clove.

″There is a rule that in order to be a mentor and a trainer, a person has to win the Hunger Games. Cato never won the Hunger Games. He was in the 74th Games for a while, but he got disqualified.″ Clove said to President Snow.

″I know that, Clove.″ Snow said to her. ″But the Gamemakers are impressed with Cato's skill in weaponry, and an exception has been made to that rule.″

″So, what do you say? Are you in, or are you out?″ Snow asked both of us.

″What about our daughter? If we became mentors and trainers, who will take care of her while we mentor and train the Tributes?″ Clove asked Snow.

″A nanny from the Capitol.″ He replied.

Capitol nannies are wacky. There is no way in hell Glimmer is ever gonna be raised by a wacky Capitol nanny. I was raised by a wacky Capitol nanny, and it was not a pleasant experience for me. I turned out okay, though. By some miracle.

″There is no way in hell we're agreeing to this.″ I said angrily. ″Our daughter is not going to be raised by anyone else but us.″

Clove's POV

″If you agree to this, your daughter will never be Reaped. You will not even have to make an appearance at the Reaping. My word of honor.″ Snow said. There was a good chance he was lying about his word of honor, but there was an equally good chance he was telling the truth.

″Are you lying about your word of honor?″ I asked Snow.

″No.″ He replied.

That did it. When Snow said no, he meant no.

″Okay then. Count us in.″ I said.

″Excellent. Pack your things. I will be here tomorrow with my limo, and I will drive you two and your daughter to the Capitol.″ Snow said.

With that said, he left.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	3. Meeting the Mentors and the Tributes

Chapter 3: Meeting the Mentors and the Tributes

Clove's POV

We were in Snow's personal limo. He had his own personal driver.

We had just arrived in the Capitol. Glimmer was looking out the window in awe, amazed at how big the place was.

We were headed to where I had stayed during my Hunger Games. It felt like déjà vu. Hey, it was!

Snow was sitting across from us. He smelled like a combination of blood and roses. The smell of blood and roses is a pretty damn nasty combination.

″The Tributes and other mentors and trainers are already at the Capitol. You will get to meet them tomorrow, when training for the Games starts.″ Snow said. The limo parked in the parking lot of the place where I had stayed during my Hunger Games.

We walked in. I met the nanny that was going to take care of Glimmer. Her name was Lucille. She was nice, and did not look silly like most people in the Capitol. She looked like a grandma. And she acted like it too. She was a very nice and caring person. I'm not opposed to her taking care of Glimmer. In fact, if I could pick a nanny, I would've picked her.

Lucille showed Glimmer to her quarters, and Cato and I went to find mine.

″Let's make a deal″, I said to Cato that night before we went to bed. ″You train the Tributes, and I'll mentor them.″ When I said Cato would train them, I meant teach them about weapons and such.

″Sounds good.″ Cato said.

~Line break~

The next day, I met the Tributes and the other trainers and mentors.

The trainer and mentor for the District 7 Tributes, Ryder and Nautica, was Johanna Mason. I'm a huge fan of hers, and so is Cato. We watched her Games. They were fucking awesome!

″Wow,″ I said to Johanna in awe. ″You're Johanna Mason.″

″I sure am.″ Johanna said. ″No asking for autographs, please. I don't give autographs anymore.″

″I never said I wanted your autograph.″ I said to Johanna.

″So, what brings you two here?″ Johanna asked Cato and I.

″Snowflake promised that our daughter would never be Reaped. We wouldn't even have to come to the Reaping. He gave his word of honor.″ I said to her.

″Snowflake?″ Johanna asked in confusion.

″It's a nickname she came up with for President Snow.″ Cato said.

Johanna snorted, amused. ″President Snow has been called many names, but Snowflake is definitely a new one. I like it.″ She said.

I turned to Cato. ″I know you and I are huge fans of hers, but don't ask her for an autograph. She doesn't give autographs anymore.″ I said to him.

Finnick Odair, mentor and trainer of the District 4 Tributes, Dominic and Kaley, came up to us. He was wearing no shirt, of course. He never, ever, EVER wears a shirt. I have never seen a shirt on him once.

″Why would anyone want an autograph from Johanna when they could have an autograph from the one and only Finnick Odair?″ He asked cockily.

″Would it kill you to wear a shirt for once?″ I asked Finnick.

He chuckled and moved behind me. ″Why? Do you find my perfect abs distracting?″ He whispered in my ear seductively.

″I'm married, Finnick. Your seduction wasn't effective on me. Go seduce one of your Capitol lovers.″ I said to him.

″I don't have any Capitol lovers. I hate the Capitol.″ Finnick said to me. ″And, just to let you know, I am madly in love with someone from my District. Her name is Annie Cresta.″

″If you're in madly love with Annie, why did you seduce Clove?″ Cato asked Finnick.

″I seduce girls to distract myself from the fact that I'm away from Annie, and to keep up with my sex God reputation.″ Finnick said to Cato.

″From what Finnick has told me, it works. The image of Annie is wiped away from his mind for a little while, and he gets some random girl in bed to keep up with his sex God reputation.″ Johanna said to me and Cato.

Johanna turned to Finnick. ″If you so much as try to get me in bed with you, I will chop your balls off with my axe. And then you won't have to worry about keeping up with your reputation anymore.″ Johanna said to him in a threatening tone.

A terrified Finnick gulped. ″I won't try anything with you, Johanna.″

″Don't try anything with Clove either.″ Cato sent Finnick a really fierce glare, sending Finnick the message that something bad would happen to him if he did.

″Let's go meet the District 2 Tributes.″ I said to Cato, trying to ease the tension that was probably in the air.

″Okay.″ Cato said. He followed me to the District 2 Tributes.

~Line break~

The District 2 Tributes were named Tia and Leo. They're 16, blonde, and muscular. They're so much taller than me, and I'm 22! They're almost as tall as Cato!

″Hello, Tia and Leo. I'm Clove, your mentor. And this is my husband, Cato. He's gonna train you with weapons. What do you say we head to the training center and get started right away?″ I suggested.

″All right.″ Tia said.

So we headed to the training center.

**A/N: So, there you have it, Johanna and Finnick have entered the picture. Please review this chapter, and give me your opinion on how I portrayed Finnick and Johanna. Positive feedback is appreciated, and I welcome constructive criticism, but no flames are allowed. I hate flames to no end. When people review a story just to make comments like ″this story sucks″, it's unfair to the writer, because they worked hard writing the story and deserve a little bit of positive feedback or some constructive criticism, not a straight up insult. Sorry to rant, but I felt like this needed to be addressed. A wise person once said ″if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all″. So, if you're gonna review a story just to bash the writer's work, don't bother reviewing at all. Well, that's the end of my ″flame rant″, and like I said before, please review this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4: Training the Tributes

Chapter 4: Training the Tributes

Clove's POV

Johanna and the Tributes she was mentoring and training came to the training center with me, Cato, and the District 2 Tributes.

″You have never won the Games, so what makes you think you can train us in the Games?″ Leo asked Cato. He sounded cocky when he asked him that. Cockiness bites you in the ass, especially in the Hunger Games. Being cocky usually leads to a hell of a lot of people disliking you, which leads to a quick death in the Arena.

″Look, Leo, I have been in the Games before, but I got disqualified for killing a Tribute before I was in the Arena. I have more skills with weapons than you can even imagine, so shut your yap before I kill you.″ Cato said to Leo angrily.

″Threatening a Tribute, eh? You sure got yourself a winner there, Clovey.″ A smug Johanna said to me. When she said ″you sure got yourself a winner″, she was referring to Cato.

″Cato has a hard time controlling his emotions, especially anger. I'm the only one who can calm him down when he's pissed off, like he is right now.″ I said to her.

Finnick walked over to me and Johanna. ″That sounds like Annie. I'm the only one who can calm her down, whether she's pissed off or sad, or both.″ He said.

I walked over to Cato and hugged him. ″Calm down. It's not wise for you to be threatening Leo. If you kill him, the Capitol might make you go into the Arena as punishment, and I can't bear the thought of that.″ I said.

Cato kissed my forehead. ″Don't worry, Clove.″ He said to me. ″I wasn't actually going to kill Leo.″

I wasn't convinced. ″Right. Sure you weren't.″

″I'm not an idiot, Clove. I know that killing Leo will mean bad news for me, so I'm not gonna kill him. You have nothing to worry about. Seriously.″ Cato said. He gave me a quick peck on the lips.

Johanna, who was not too far away from us, had a disgusted expression on her face. ″Cut it out with the gag fest, you two!″ She exclaimed.

I chuckled. ″All right, Johanna.″ I said to her.

Cato and I walked back over to the Tributes.

″Cato is sorry for threatening you″, I said to Leo. ″Now, let's get to training.″ Today was only the first day of training. Leo and Tia have a lot of training to do before the Games begin. The Tribute interviews are in three days. So there are three days left to train them.

~Line break~

Cato's POV

″Ladies first″, I said to Tia. ″Choose your weapon.″

Tia looked at all the weapons before choosing the throwing knives.

″Small but deadly. Excellent choice.″ Clove said, referring to the knives. ″I used those in my Hunger Games.″

″Yeah, I know.″ Tia said to her. ″I watched your Games. You were amazing.″

″You're such a suck-up.″ Leo said to Tia.

Tia picked up a knife and threw it. It lodged itself into the wall, an inch above from Leo's head.

″Don't insult me, or this knife will hit you in the head for sure next time.″ She said angrily.

″No fighting with your fellow Tribute, Tia! At least not right now. Save the fighting for the Arena.″ Clove said to Tia.

″You've got good aim, Tia. But let's see you try to hit the target this time.″ I said to her. She nodded.

Tia was about to throw the knife at the first target, but she was interrupted by Finnick walking over to us.

Clove's POV

″Look! Dominic's gonna be the next Finnick Odair!″ Finnick exclaimed. He pointed to Dominic, who was in the rope tying section, shirtless.

″He's even got a six pack! Of course, his muscles aren't as well defined as mine.″ He said cockily.

″God help us.″ Johanna muttered. ″One Finnick Odair is bad enough, we don't need another one.″

″You're rude!″ Finnick exclaimed.

″I know I am. What's your point, Odair?″ Johanna asked him.

″Rudeness is not a desirable quality.″ Finnick said.

″Who gives a shit about desirable qualities? I certainly don't.″ Johanna said.

**A/N: Please review this chapter! **


	5. A New Level of Unfairness

Chapter 5: A New Level of Unfairness

Clove's POV

I pounded on the door of Tia`s room. ″Tia, time to get up!″ I exclaimed.

No response.

″Tia, it's time for training!″ I tried again. ″And there's some mentoring thrown in the mix. It`s very important you attend today's training session.″

Tia didn't say anything. All I heard from her was the sound of violent coughing, and then the sound of vomiting.

″Tia, you all right?″ I asked her from the other side of the door. I heard a groan.

″I'll take that as a no. I'm coming in!″ I opened the door of Tia`s room and found her hunched over, violent coughing and vomiting. Her bed was covered in barf.

″Shit!″ I exclaimed. What the hell is going on?! Tia was perfectly fine yesterday! And now she's sick!

″CATO, COME TO TIA`S ROOM!″ I yelled at the top of my lungs. When I yell, Cato always hears me.

Cato's POV

I looked at the sick Tia. ″Think we should take Tia to a doctor?″ I asked Clove.

″Obviously!″ Clove exclaimed, annoyed. I love Clove, even when she's annoyed. Or pissed off. Or sad. I love Clove, no matter what mood she's in.

We went to the doctor's office. There is one right across the hall from the District 2 quarters.

The doctor examined Tia.

″Tia has contacted a disease that will kill her by tonight. She's not even gonna make it to the interviews. I will talk to President Snow, and he will see what he will do about this.″ He said.

″Do about what?″ Clove asked him.

″Tia is going to die, and District 2 will need a replacement female Tribute.″ The doctor explained. He left the room to go talk to President Snow.

~Line break~

Clove's POV

Cato and I headed to the training center. Everyone else was already there.

″Why did I hear loud vomiting and coughing coming from Tia`s room?″ Johanna asked, confused.

Johanna turned to Finnick. ″Odair, have you knocked her up?″ She asked him.

″No. I haven't gotten anyone pregnant.″ Finnick said to Johanna.

I told them about Tia having a deadly disease.

″That's rough.″ Leo said. ″Well, time to go back to training. Interviews are tomorrow, so this is my last chance to perfect my knife throwing technique.″

Leo resumed to throwing knives at targets.

The doctor that had examined Tia came in the training center with President Snow and said ″A decision has been made about replacing Tia.″

″Seeing as how it's too late to get a brand new female Tribute, we're going to have to send a Victor back into the Arena. And, seeing as how there is only one female from District 2, Clove is going to go back into the Arena and be the District 2 female Tribute.″ Snow said.

I knew the Capitol weren't the nicest people on the planet, but this was an extreme level to unfairness. I've barely had time to be a Victor, and now I have to go back into the Arena?! What the fuck?!

″You can't be serious.″ Cato snapped.

″I can, and I am.″ Snow said.

″Clove has barely had time to be a Victor, and you're sending her back into the Arena? This is a new low, even for you.″ Johanna glared at Snow.

″I am deeply opposed to your plan.″ Finnick glared at Snow.

″As am I.″ Cato and Johanna said simultaneously.

″Your opposition isn't going to change anything.″ Snow said. He left, along with the doctor.

**A/N: Please review this chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6: Tribute Interviews

Chapter 6: Tribute Interviews

Clove's POV

″Do you want me to kill Snow for you, Clove?″ Johanna asked me. ″Because if you do, I will be more than happy to.″

″I'll help you kill Snow.″ Finnick said to Johanna.

Cato and I had become friends with Finnick and Johanna. They're good friends.

″No, I don't want you guys to kill Snow. What I want you to do is find me a stylist. Interviews are really soon; and there are no dresses in my closet.″ I replied.

Johanna and Finnick rushed off to find a stylist for me. They fitted me in a dress.

Cato was holding Glimmer in his arms. ″Mommy, you look beautiful!″ Glimmer exclaimed.

″Thank you, sweetie.″ I kissed her forehead.

~Line break~

Tribute Interviews had officially started.

I heard Caesar call for the District 1 Tributes. Then Leo was called.

″So, Leo, are you ready for the Hunger Games?″ Caesar asked.

″Definitely.″ Leo said confidently.

Soon Leo`s interview ended.

Now it's my turn.

″Ladies and gentlemen, you will probably be excited to hear that a Victor is returning into the Arena. Give it up for the most recent Hunger Games Victor, Clove!″ Caesar exclaimed.

I walked onto the stage.

″So, Clove, how does it feel to be going back into the Arena?″ He asked me.

″Do you want my honest opinion?″ I asked.

″Yes.″ He replied.

″I am opposed to going back into the Arena. It was horrible the first time. And the thought of me going back is unbearable.″ I said.

″And why is that?″ Caesar asked.

″I lost my two only friends in the Arena. I didn't kill them, someone else did, but that doesn't mean it sucked any less. I was a Career, but I have a heart; all Careers do. No Career likes killing people, contrary to what people may believe. Careers have hearts, and are capable of showing emotion; we just hide it because we're afraid people will judge us.″ I said.

″Are you going to form an alliance and be a Career again?″ Caesar asked.

″No.″ I replied. ″It`s going to be me, myself, and I this time.″ I replied.

″So, Clove, I understand you and Cato are married. How did he feel about you going back into the Arena?″ Caesar asked.

″He wasn't happy one bit.″ I replied.

″Well, Clove, thank you for your insight on the Careers. I was convinced they are heartless, but they are not! It was nice seeing you again. Good luck in the Hunger Games.″ Caesar said. He took my hand and pulled me up.

The Tribute interviews ended.

**A/N: Please review this chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Clove's POV

Here I am, in my tube, about to go back into the Arena.

The tube rises up to the Arena. I hear a buzzer go off, signaling the start of the Games.

Half of the Tributes die in the Bloodbath, including Leo and both Tributes from District 12.

It gets dark, and I decide to sleep. I climb a tree and tie a sleeping bag to it.

The next morning, I hear a buzz. I look up at the branch above me. There's a Tracker Jacker nest hanging on that branch.

During the night, an alliance was formed between the Tributes of District 5 and 6. They were asleep on on the ground below the tree I was on. With a devilish smirk, I took a knife and cut the branch and the Tracker Jackers came out of their hive. They started stinging the Tributes from 5 and 6.

I got a few stings too. I started to hallucinate.

**(A/N: Bold italics=Clove****s hallucinations.) **

_**I see Glimmer in District 2, but not in the Victor's Village. Cato and I are not with her.**_

_**Glimmer is a teenager, and she's kissing a boy her age on the lips. The boy is her boyfriend.**_

_**Suddenly, the boy gets taken away by Peacekeepers.**_

_**Glimmer rushes after them. When she reaches them, she finds the boy being whipped by the Peacekeepers.**_

_**The boy winces and lets out a shriek of pain **__**as the Peacekeepers continue to whip him.**_

″_**RYAN!″ Glimmer yells, horrified. **_

_**She looks at the Peacekeepers with anger. ″Why are you doing this to him? What did he do wrong?″ She asks them.**_

″_**Don't act like you don't know, Ms. **__**Pearson. Your boyfriend**_ _**has killed President Snow.**_ _**And he deserves to be punished severely.″ A Peacekeeper says to her.**_

″_**Killing President Snow**_ _**is punishable by death.**__**″ Another Peacekeeper says.**_

_**The Peacekeepers resume whipping Ryan.**_

″_**RYAN! NO!″ Glimmer shrieks as she watches her boyfriend get whipped. I hear her sob, and I hear Ryan let out a shriek of pain.**_

_**Suddenly, to my utter and complete horror, I see Ryan turn into a teenaged Cato, and Glimmer turn into a teenaged me.**_

″_**Please, stop that!″ Teenaged me shrieks at the Peacekeepers as they whip Cato. ″Cato didn't do anything wrong!″**_

_**Teenaged Cato lets out a shriek of pain as the Peacekeepers continue to whip him. Teenaged me cries.**_

″_**Cato did do something wrong, Miss Hartley. He stole a knife from the training center. Stealing a weapon is a serious crime, and deserves severe punishment.″ A Peacemaker said to me. He turned to the other Peacemakers. ″Where should I hit him next, lads?″**_

″_**Hit him in his spine!″ They chorused.**_

_**The Peacemaker raised his whip and was about to hit Cato in the spine, when suddenly, everything stopped, and I snapped back into reality. **_

~Line break~

″I hate Tracker Jackers.″ I grumble to myself.

I hear a canon fire.

And another.

And another.

And another.

I smell smoke. The Gamemakers have started a fire somewhere. Many Tributes died in the fire.

This is a hell of a lot like the Games I had been in and won. For all I know, Claudius Templesmith is going to announce a feast. To my surprise, Claudius didn't announce a feast. He announced a rule change. ″Attention, Tributes! Our head Gamemaker, Plutarch Heavensbee, has announced a rule change. Two Tributes may win if both are from the same District. That is all.″

There isn't much sense in having that rule change now. Only one pair is left, the pair from District 6, Bruno and Lily. Everyone else other than me, them, and the girl from District 8 have died.

I see the girl from District 8 running. I throw a knife at her. She dies instantly.

Lily lunged at me and pinned me against the ground. She had her feet on top of mine, so I couldn't move my feet. She did to me what I did to Katniss in the Games I had been in and won.

I could move my hands still. I grabbed a knife from the vest full of knives I had gotten during the Bloodbath and stabbed Lily. I moved her limp body off of me and laid her on the ground.

A canon fired.

I made a move to find and kill Bruno. He found me first.

″You killed Lily!″ He exclaimed angrily.

″Yeah. What's your point?″ I asked nonchalantly.

Bruno didn't answer. Instead, he asked ″did you hear that?″ I nodded. We were in the woods, and we had heard the sound of something rustling in the bushes.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, large bird-like Mutts jumped out of the bushes. They resembled ostriches, sort of. They were big and ugly, and they were headed right for us.

″Let's get to the Cornucopia! They won't be able to get us there! Mutts can't climb!″ Bruno exclaimed.

″I know that! I won this thing not too long ago!″ I exclaimed.

Bruno and I ran to the Cornucopia, with the Mutts in hot pursuit. We climbed up on the Cornucopia, and were now out of reach. I threw knives at each Mutt, killing them.

″It's just us now.″ Bruno said.

″Yep. Only one of us can win.″ I said. ″And that's gonna be me.″

″No, it's gonna be me.″ Bruno said. ″You've won once. I'm not gonna let you win again. It's time for you to lose.″

Bruno lunged at me and grabbed my neck in a headlock. He had a pretty strong grip for a 14 year old.

I kneed Bruno in the balls, causing him to release me from the headlock and drop like a stone. He fell off the Cornucopia, and survived. I got off the Cornucopia and lunged at him, knife in hand. I attempted to stab him, but he dodged.

I launched myself at Bruno and kicked him in the ribs. He didn't get hurt that bad. He staggered back a half-step, regained his footing, and tried to punch me in the stomach. I grabbed his hand before he could, and used his hand to hit him in the stomach. He grunted in pain and then began to run.

″You are a freaking coward!″ I yelled at Bruno as he continued to run. I chased after him.

When I caught up with Bruno, I saw him step on a patch of wet grass. He lost his footing and somersaulted down a hill. When he stopped somersaulting, he was lying on his back, wincing in pain. I ran down the hill cautiously, and I eventually reached him. When he saw me, he got back up. Then, because he was very hurt, his body caved on him and he fell on his back. I dropped my full weight onto his chest.

Bruno struggled to get up. He tried to push me off. He was successful. I grabbed his head with both hands, ready to kill him this time. But he got away from me. He punched me HARD. I staggered backwards.

″I told you I would be the winner.″ Bruno said to me. He grabbed me in a headlock. I kneed him in the balls again, causing him to drop me. I picked myself up off the ground and kicked him in the throat. The kick was very solid.

Bruno gagged for a bit then recovered from the kick. He ran away again. I chased after him. Bruno slipped on another patch of wet grass. So did I; this time. I grabbed his head with both hands as we somersaulted down a large hill as one in slow motion. When we stopped somersaulting at the bottom of the hill, I was lying on top of Bruno's stomach. I put my feet on top of Bruno's. He couldn't move anywhere now.

″You're not gonna win this thing, Bruno. I am.″ I said to him. I grabbed a knife from the vest full of knives I had gotten during the Bloodbath and stabbed him. He died instantly.

The final canon fired, and I heard Claudius Templesmith`s voice from the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, the victor of the 75th annual Hunger Games, Clove Pearson from District 2!"

I won again!

**A/N: Please review this chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Clove's POV

The first people I saw when I got back to the Capitol were Finnick and Johanna. They both gave me in a hug, which is saying something, because Johanna isn't a big hugger.

″We watched you on TV. You were awesome out there!″ Finnick exclaimed.

″I agree with Finnick. You were awesome indeed. That last fight, the fight between you and Bruno, was one of the most epic fights in history!″ Johanna exclaimed.

″Thanks you guys.″ I said to them.

My stylist walked over to me. ″Clove, it's time to get ready for the final interview! Come on, let's get you dressed!"

″We'll be among the crowd of people watching the final interview.″ Johanna said to me. ″Come on, Finnick, let's go find a seat.″ Johanna and Finnick walked away.

My stylist dressed me in a dress similar to the one I wore at the Capitol party during the 74th Games, only it was red. They put red high heels on my feet.

"You look incredible, Clove!" My stylist screamed. "Now go! You don't want to be late for the final interview!"

I headed towards the cheering stage.

Cato's POV

I was sitting next to Johanna and Finnick, with Glimmer sitting on my lap. Lucille was done taking care of her, because the Games were over.

″Here comes Clove.″ Finnick observed.

Clove walked up to the stage. She looked amazing, as always.

Clove's POV

Caesar smiled at me as I sat down next to him. "Hello Clove. It's delightful to see you as a Victor a second time."

″Thank you, Caesar." I smiled.

″That fight between Clove and Bruno was something, wasn't it, folks?″ Caesar asked the crowd. They nodded their heads in agreement.

″Clove, what were you thinking as you were fighting Bruno?″ Caesar asked me.

″I was thinking ″will you die already″, I replied. The crowd laughed.

″Yes, Bruno certainly didn't give up easily.″ Caesar said. ″He put up quite a fight. I admire him for that.″

″Me too.″ I said. ″He lasted longer than I thought he would. I thought he would give up, but he didn't. He kept fighting and fighting until he died.″

Caesar is finished with the questions. He showed a recap of the Games. Deaths were shown in close-ups. So were fights.

″Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the Victor of the 75th annual Hunger Games, Clove Pearson!″ Caesar exclaimed. We both stood up from our chairs, and the crowd erupted in applause.

Cato placed Glimmer on top of his shoulders, smiling at me. Johanna and Finnick smiled too. All of them were so happy for me.

Whoever coined the phrase ″life is good″ was right on the money. The life of a Victor is definitely a good life.

THE END

**A/N: Please review! **


End file.
